Treehouse of Horror XXII
Synopsis The Diving Bell and the Butterball - Homer is paralyzed by a spider, but can still communicate...through flatulence. Dial D for Diddily - Ned becomes a vigilante by night. In the Na'vi - Bart and Milhouse do Avatar. Also, Homer gets his arm trapped by a boulder and has to gnaw it off.1 Individual Episodes The Diving Bell and the Butterball In a parody of The Diving Bell and Butterfly, Homer is paralyzed by a black widow spider and is unable to speak, hinting his case is locked-in syndrome. While Lisa is reading a long book to Homer, Homer tries to tell Lisa he doesn't want to listen, and starts farting repeatedly. Lisa figures out that Homer can communicate this way. Then, Homer is bitten by another spider, and turns into a superhero parodying Spider-Man. He then has a dark blue and red costume and can fart out spider webs. Or as Chief Wiggum put it, "ass webs". Dial D for Diddily In a parody of Dexter, Ned Flanders is tricked by Homer to kill for him using a voice warper to pose as God. Ned kills many of Homer's enemies, starting Mr. Burns after Ned sees Mr. Burns dumping radioactive waste into a lake. Homer tells Ned to turn Mr. Burns to ashes, then pee on the ashes. Ned then cuts Mr. Burns' head off and throws it into the lake, and Mr. Burns' head grows a third eye. Ned also kills Sideshow Bob and Patty and Selma. Patty and Selma are lured by free cigarettes, then killed, parodying Wile E. Coyote but without failure. Ned figures out Homer made him into a killer when Homer says hi to Bart. Ned then appears behind Homer. Homer starts burning Ned's Holy Bible that he had under his arm when suddenly the Simpson's roof is torn off and the real God chokes Homer to death. Marge comes in and asks if God can fix everything, but God says the Devil wouldn't like it. The Devil appears with Maude, and it is shown that God is under the Devil's power when the Devil asks for a coffee. In the Na'vi In a parody of Avatar, Milhouse and Bart are sent to Rigel 7 (the home planet of Kang and Kodos) to retrieve Hilarium. Bart impregnates a local inhabitant named Kamala on the way. The Hilarium is found when Kamala's parents say that Hilarium is needed for their pregnant females, or they will get grumpy. Then when Milhouse is shown the Hilarium, he contacts the army that sent him and Bart to Rigel 7. Later, the army attacks, but the local aliens on Rigel 7 are stronger, beating them all up. Bart finally gets rid of Superintendent Chalmers by telling him he had something on his cheek while Chalmers was in a battle suit, causing Chalmers to hit himself and plummet. Meanwhile the two aliens Kang and Kodos admit that they would have just given the Hilarrium to the humans anyways. Category:Episodes